


The Sword and the Raven

by Lucien_Silver



Category: Marvel, Marvel Comics - Fandom, Norse Mythology, Thor - Fandom, Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Drama, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Fenrir is a baby, Heimdall would be a good father, Loki and Heimdall hate each other, Loki has attitude, Loki is a good mommy, Loki is fabulous, Loki is sassy, M/M, Odin is dead, Romance, Swearing, Thor is a protective brother, and protective uncle, but love each other later, loki loves his babies, mixing Mythology and Comics together, more tags to be added later, there is sex in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_Silver/pseuds/Lucien_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Heimdall were both forced into attending a feast against their will. But when Thor convinces Loki to dance with the guard, it may actually be the end of their long feud. The Prince and the guard become close friends... and perhaps more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Feast

If there was anything the dark prince hated more than most, it was feasts. There were too many people he truly couldn't care less for and a celebration for no reason. What was the feast for this night? Oh yes... Thor's newest conquest in the Realms. The raven crossed his legs, groaning to himself, he wished to have nothing more than a good book to drown in rather tham be there, how foolish all these Gods, Goddesses and more people he cared little for looked. He paused, seeing a single man he -really- didn't want to see. He groaned softly, Heimdall...

Heimdall was leaning against the wall of the feast hall, observing the rest of the revelers. He really did not wish to be a part of this revelry, he'd rather be back at the Bifrost observing the beautiful nebulae. But here he was, Odin had insisted that he took a break from his duties and relax and celebrate with the rest of the citizens of Asgard. As Heimdall scanned through the crowd, he noticed someone that he'd really rather not be in the same room with.... Loki.

Loki groaned softly, but his golden brother nudged him towards the annoying guard. "He continues to stare at you brother! You must dance with him!" The dark prince blushed.

"Thor, you know how I feel about that creature!" Loki sighed.

"Go brother, or I shall get him for you."

Heimdall growled under his breath. He had watched Thor go up to Loki and whisper to him. Obviously talking about him. Heindall got off the wall and went and grabbed a drink, then repositioned himself against the wall. 

Loki walked slowly to the man, rolling his eyes. "Hello, Heimdall." He muttered crossing his arms.

Heimdall gave Loki a stone hard glare. "Greetings, Loki" He practically spat out the words.

They hated one another since Loki could remember, the man made Loki's blood boil. But he had been bribed to be here. A whole week not bothered for him to do anything he pleased. The raven looked up to the man, "How's my favorite watch dog?" He smirked.

Heimdall's glare deepened. "I am no dog, Loki. You would do well to remember that." Heimdall crossed his arms over his chest, golden eyes seething.

He was slightly shorter than the man, but his attitude was towering over Heimdall's. He smirked and eyed the man. "Oh? Can't even meet eyes with your prince?" He asked, "How rude... but I expect nothing more from a damn dog."

Heimdall suppressed his desire to strike the fool before him. "Loki, have you come over here for a reason, or just to pester me like the gnat you are?" He said this focusing his hard, golden-eyed glare upon the prince's green eyes.

Heimdall was starting to be annoyed at the little prince, hopefully if he doesn't back down, the pest will lose interest and leave.

"Perhaps I came to mend old burns in the relationship?" He mused with a smile. He was a rather attractive prince when not being a cocky prick. He offered his hand. "I adore this song, do dance with me, guard."

Heimdall became instantly suspicious. "Are you sure that you don't have any alternative motives? I haven't known Loki, the God of Mischief to just, out of the blue, want to mend a relationship with someone he couldn't look at a day ago." Heimdall did not take Loki's hand. He just stood there expecting an answer. 

"Take my hand now, or the golden prince will come here and force us to and you know I hate it when he bothers in my affairs." He narrowed his almost... glowing green eyes. "Or I could just feed you to my son."

"Very well" Heimdall grumbles as he takes the Prince's hand. "I knew that you had another reason. Thor convinced you to do this, didn't he?" Heimdall jumped to the conclusion. He was still suspicious of Loki.

"Shut your mouth and dance with me." Loki hissed. He pulled the man to the floor, forcing Heimdall's hands on his well rounded hips. He had a nice figure, a very nice figure.

Heimdall tried his very best not to blush. He was slightly attracted to the smaller man. "As you command." Heimdall said in a mocking tone. His cheeks burned with embarrassment, it isn't normal for men to dance this way together and he was sure that everyone was staring.

"You know I can just turn into a woman if you despise this form so much." Loki growled. He moved slowly, swaying those hips, not only a God of Tricks, but he prided himself in being a sex symbol.

"I actually prefer this form thank you." Heimdall answered gruffly. He allowed himself to be swayed by the little god before him.

The raven allowed himself to be touched and held, humming along until their dance drew to a close. He broke away, a smirk on his lips. "That was far more enjoyable than I first believed. Thank you, guard dog."

Heimdall glared at the prince once again, "You're so lucky that I cannot strike you."

He narrowed his eyes, "You would dare strike your prince?" He hissed. He knew well he was not Odin's true son, but he had kept it tight under wraps, no one but he, Frigga and Thor knew, being as the All-Father had passed.


	2. The Feast Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My device's dreaded 1000 word limit hit again so I have to continue the last remaining bit of the chapter "The Feast" here. I apologize for any inconvenience.

"I wish that I could. But as I am under oath I cannot." Heimdall admitted. He might as well be honest. He leaned back against the wall again, sighed, and closed his eyes.

Loki paused, "Why do you despise me so?" He asked, "I must know."

Heimdall gave Loki his signature glare again. "You brought three Jotuns into Asgard, and tried to rule the Midguardians as a god. All against the All-Father's wishes. Why wouldn't I be angry with you? It is my sworn duty to protect this Realm from harmful beings and you are definitely a harmful being, yet I cannot dispose of you."

Loki grimaced, "Oh guard dog. Why can you not forgive?" He purred, "I only wished to impress the All-Father."

Heimdall smiled sadly at the pale skinned prince, "Ah, but you didn't. You angered him and tainted your relations with Asgard for the rest of your life. And by angering him, you angered me. Maybe one day, if you prove to have bettered yourself, then maybe I can forgive."

Loki took a step back, as if his words had stung him in some way. The prince then saw it, everyone was watching him, following his every movement, trying to figure out his next screw up. He stepped back until he just turned and ran away, running outside.


	3. Beginnings of Friendship?

Heimdall stood there, ashamed, he didn't mean to hurt the young prince. He was only being honest. Damn, why do these things keep happening to him? He chased after Loki, calling out his name, trying to stop the prince so he could explain himself.

The women snickered as the dark prince ran, the men spoke about it, and Thor just stared. Loki didn't stop, he had screwed himself. The monster ruined himself.

"Loki, LOKI!" Heimdall called out as he pursued the God of Mischief. "Loki, please, stop. I'm sorry." 

He stopped, back turned. "No." He said, his voice never sounded so quiet. "You were right..."

Heimdall stopped running, and was standing in front of Loki. "No, I'm not. I just let my anger speak for itself. I over exaggerated. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I was agitated." Heimdall had a soft, kind expression on his face, and for the first time while speaking to Loki.

"Why did you come, Gu- Heimdall?" He questioned, still not facing him. "Do you mean to taunt me more? To force me to know how I failed in gaining Odin's respect?"

Heimdall looked despaired, "No, I came to apologize. I was acting like a dog: idiotically. To be honest, I like you better than I do Thor."

Loki slowly turned, tears in his own eyes. "You do?" He asked.

Heimdall nodded, "I do. He's reckless. You're not. You're far more intelligent and clever than he is. He almost started a war with Jotunheim, you didn't. He's too egotistical. Sure you're mischievous, but that's okay."

Loki gave the smallest smile. "I cannot start a war with my own people Heimdall." He said, looking down. "Why do you think Odin is in his sleep?"

Heimdall sighed, "To be honest, I wouldn't know. Maybe he did it purposely. To give his strong heirs a chance to prove themselves. Maybe it was the stress. No one would know except him." Heimdall patted Loki's shoulder comfortingly. "But I wouldn't worry about him, he'll wake soon enough."

"He told me I am Jötunn." He said quietly, flinching away. Under the guard's touch, his shoulder turned a dark indigo.

Heimdall looked at him, compassion in his eyes, "That doesn't matter Loki. What you are doesn't define who you are. You are a Jötunn, but you are also an Asgier. I have known what you were since you were brought here. You are better than the other Jötunn, but only if you want to be."

Loki took a step forward, a small smile on his lips. "Thank you. I've done you wrong, but I'm thanking you now."

"What have you done wrong? I've no memory of you wronging me. Now, return to the feast, have a good time. I should return to Bifrost, it's bad to leave it unattended for too long." Heimdall smiled slightly and turned to leave.

"I'm leaving this night." He said, walking with him, "Asgard has Thor, Jötunheim needs it's prince, does it not?"

"You don't have to leave Asgard. You are an Asgardian prince. Laufey left you to die, is that a place you'd really want to live at? You have people here who love you Loki. You have friends here, people who don't wish for you to leave. And what about me? Would you really miss the chance to become friends with the mighty Heimdall?"

"You confuse me Heimdall." Loki sneered, "These are odd words coming from a man who only moments ago reminded me that i lost all respect and trust from the man I once called father."

"Yes but only because I have chosen to forgive your past mistakes. Do not repeat them and I shall forget the wrongs you have comitted." Heimdall was not lying as he said this.

Loki nodded, looking down. It was then that he remembered that he wanted to see his youngest son, Fenrir. He had mothered six children, two who died... his torture, one who was Odin's prized horse (That drove Loki mad), One who was more better known as the Loch Ness Monster, a goddess, and then... Fenrir.

"Loki listen to me, you are needed here. Thor may fail. I've seen the future, remember that i see through time and space."

"Thank you Heimdall." He said, turning away. "But now I believe I owe my son a visit."

"Do you wish me to join you?"

"If you want." He said with the smallest of smiles.

"I think I shall join you for a short while, then I must return to the Bifrost." Heimdall said, "Lead the way."

Loki walked in moonlight, the shadows giving him a beauty he hadn't held before. He went to a room in the golden palace that was far from anyone's eye. Inside was a navy blue crib and a bed.

Heimdall followed Loki. "So, this is the bedroom of your child?" Heimdall spoke more to himself than to Loki as he looked around at the room.

There was a child sleeping in the crib, one with light gray skin and jet black hair, his eyes were closed, his body covered in a dark Prussian blue robe made to fit a child. He smiled. "It is the room of two of my children. I am only allowed them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreaded 1000 word limit hits again! Soon I will have a smartphone instead of a 3DS so the limit shouldn't be a problem much longer, hopefully...


	4. Beginnings of Friendship? Continued

Heimdall looked upon the infant with longing, he always wished to one day have children himself, but no woman has taken an interest in him. "He looks a lot like you... but where is the other child?"

"They are shape shifters... like I." he said, running his slender fingers through the baby's hair. He went to the bed and knelt by the nine year old. "This is Sleipnir." He whispered. "You must have heard of him? The horse..." He sighs and kisses his head, the boy also had black hair, but his human form looked nothing like the legend, this was the eight-legged horse... he was thin, lankey.

Heimdall smiled, "They both are very handsome... like... you" Heimdall sighed, "I've always wanted children, but still have not been blessed with any."


End file.
